Good Morning
by BoyfriendDenim
Summary: There's no such thing as a good morning. Abuse Sex Language


**I wrote this story 3 YEARS ago & never completed it.**

**Well it's 2010 now so I'm going to try & finish this baby lol.**

**

* * *

**

**Did you know ****1 out of 3 women**** experiences some sort of ****domestic abusive ****daily?**

**Stop beating your girlfriend, dude! Same goes for you girls too.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Yuffie, you can drop me off at home," Tifa said from the passenger side of the car.

"You sure? You can always stay with me for the night."

"Yeah, Cloud is probably asleep by now."

The two girls went on their monthly "girls night out" to a male strip club (Yuffie's idea). Tifa had seen the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He had long dark hair, pale skin, tight abs, and wore leather. The perfect man,

"I still can't believe how hot that last guy was! Did you see his ass?!" Yuffie laughed.

"Yeah, I did," Tifa said quietly while closing her eyes. His leather clad butt was forever implanted into his mind.

"Are you okay Tifa?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired is all," Tifa lied. The truth was that, for once in her entire life, she thought of another man in such a sexual way who wasn't Cloud.

Tifa quietly stepped up on the steps of her condo. She was doing well until the opened the door and it made a high pitched squeak.

She froze.

A low growl came from the other room.

Her heart pounded in her ears.

A young brown and black rottweiler pranced out of the living room, snarling at the intruder.

"Shh, shh shh. It's okay baby. It's just me," Tifa cooed quietly and knelt down to the small dog to show him. The dog tucked his tail between his legs and put his ears down and walked over to cuddle, embarrassed from growling at his owner.

A soft snore came from the upstairs in the bedroom. Good, Cloud was asleep. But for how long?

She padded her way up the other stair case, her heart pounding. She knew what would happen if he woke up and found out.

Tifa didn't bother going into the bedroom Cloud and her shared. Instead, she went to the guest room to sleep until morning. Tifa pulled off her warm clothes and tugged on and buttoned up one of Cloud's old PJ shirts. But she could hardly sleep between the thoughts of excuses to use the next morning and the dark man at the club.

* * *

"I want you," Tifa said in a low, husky voice.

"I know, it's written all over your body," a much lower voice chuckled. She didn't know who it was but she knew whoever it was she couldn't keep her hands off of his firm bottom (Oh my!).

The rest was in flashes, his lips, the way his body moved against her, the way his whispered in her ear, everything that the man did sent her higher and higher. The feel of rough leather and soft lips drove her insane.

Then suddenly, her body jumped. The still-sleepy her body tensed up, thinking it was falling from the bed. Confused and in a daze she looked around the dark room.

'This isn't my room,' she thought to herself as her eyes adjusted to the room. Then Tifa remembered that she decided to sleep in the guest room and felt foolish for forgetting.

The was the third time she had waken from such a hot dream. She moaned as she thought about how exhausted she would be in the morning.

No matter how eager she was to have those nice little dreams again.

* * *

Drip, drip, drip!

The smell of coffee woke Tifa from her light sleep. The sun was up. Which means…

Heavy foot steps could be heard down stairs against the tile floor.

The long, messy hair looked ravished from tossing and twirling in her sleep. Tifa made her way down the hallway to find Cloud sitting at the round kitchen table reading through his phone. He didn't even acknowledge her when she walked into the kitchen slowly. That's when Tifa noticed that Cloud's leg was bouncing up and down at 100 miles per hour. Not a good sign…

The ruby eyed maiden went to the counter where the coffee maker sat. She busied herself by studying an orange, waiting for him to talk. The tension in the room was tense. Cloud hated her going out without him, especially on a Friday night. Tifa looked behind her and saw his cup of coffee was almost empty.

'He's had coffee…Maybe he won't be in a terrible mood,' the woman thought to herself as she reached for the brewed beans.

"Did you sleep well last night, Cloud?" Tifa asked meekly as she poured him a cup.

"Where were you last night?" Cloud barked. He put down his phone but continued to stare at the table.

"I—I was with Yuffie. I came home after you went to sleep. I didn't want to wake you so slept in the other bed," Tifa's healthy heart suddenly became stronger and faster as a chemical was released into her body. Her legs wanted to sprint all the way to the next Planet.

"'The other bed'? What, the other man's bed? You can't be that stupid to think I'd believe that you were with Yuffie," Cloud sneered. He finally gave her the decency to look at her.

"What?" Tifa asked in disbelief. He had seen her leave with Yuffie, the fucker!

"You really think I'd fucking believe that? Who were you with last night? That guy at the gym, the scrawny ass kid from the park, or that guy at the grocery store you were flirting with all the time?"

Tifa stared wide eyed at him as he passed his accusations through the tense air.

"I…I wasn't with any _guy." _Tifa cringed when she realized that she was actually lying when she said that. Her mind drifted to the man at the club again. UGH! Not the time to fantise! But she wasn't lying about being with any other those men.

"I was with Yuffie," she firmer it this time.

His chair scrapped against the floor and he pulled his hand back, pretending to smack her. Tifa didn't flinch. She just stared at him with large, frightened eyes.

Now she wished she had flinched just to please him. She found out to late, that he wanted to see her reflexes pull back from him.

Cloud pulled his hand back with a snarl again but this time he slapped her hard across the head, not hard. But enough to tick her off.

"Don't hit me! I told you I was with Yuffie!" Tifa argued against her abuser and lover.

"Don't lie to me!" He grabbed her by her long hair and thrashed her against the table hard.

"I was with Yuffie!! What's with you?!" Tifa felt a sob rise in her throat but choked it down.

"What is with you?! Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Cloud screamed at her again.

"Let go of me, damnit! Cloud!" Tifa tried to persuade. She wasn't a weak woman, everyone could see that, but Cloud could overpower her voice and his words and violence towards her were like shark's teeth in her heart.

"Don't swear at me you heifer!" he shake her once violently.

The blond haired man began to see red and warned Tifa to shut up by tightening his hold around her slim neck and pressing her harder against the wooden table.

"If you're such a big man; a big hero, then why don't you--you—Ohh!! you make me so angry Cloud!! If you would just listen to me and try to believe me!"

The ex-SOLIDER snapped. Cloud grabbed the pot of coffee that Tifa had placed of the kitchen table and poured its contents onto Tifa's chest. It stained her shirt white night shirt and burned her skin. He kept telling himself that she deserved it.

She let out a painful scream as the coffee boiled against the sensitive skin of her chest and splash onto the underside of her jaw. She let out a cry of anguish and pain as he smacked her across her firm, smooth cheek again and let her slide to the floor in a pool of coffee and tears.

That's when she heard the front door slam.

**Oh yes. It happen.**

**What's going to happen next? (I actually don't know either so suggestions are loved)**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
